


[授权翻译]wake someone else up/把旁边那家伙也叫起来

by Su1



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: 3500+字, Ficlet, Introspection, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 自省
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Su1/pseuds/Su1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>礼拜天早上五点零一分，Mark Zuckerberg惦记起了僵尸。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[授权翻译]wake someone else up/把旁边那家伙也叫起来

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [wake someone else up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/338558) by [antistar_e (kaikamahine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaikamahine/pseuds/antistar_e). 



> 作者注：  
> 为salvadore_hart庆生！她提供了梗，“Mark/Eduardo，最深沉的黑暗总在黎明到来之前。” （我无法确定，但原句可能指涉Christopher Nolan的《蝙蝠侠：黑暗骑士》系列）
> 
> BETA：@[catherinaqy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/catherinaqy/)
> 
> 欢迎挑错XD

 

-

 

 

       礼拜天早上五点零一分，Mark Zuckerberg正惦记着僵尸。

       并没有什么确切的理由。并不是说他正坐在窗台上，膝盖上搁着一把散弹枪（散弹枪到底长啥样呢？作为从没在现实生活里看到过散弹枪的人，Mark对此只有一个模模糊糊的念头，基本上都还来自于他五岁时看的燥山姆 _（_ _Yosemite Sam_ _）_ 和鸡蛋头 _（_ _Elmer Fudd_ _）_ 。那时候，他总爱捧着燕麦粥碗啜掉里头的牛奶，碰也不碰那些燕麦。），能看到成群结队的不死族跌跌撞撞地朝人们最后的避难所行进。

       也罢！但如果只考虑环境的话，今晚倒是个不错的决战时刻——天上挂着一轮满月，明朗而没有雾气。要是Mark **真** 有把散弹枪的话，他就肯定能在招架不住之前干掉不少晃荡的僵尸，这顺理成章嘛。假如他的生活是部电影，那就肯定得这么拍呗。

       （感谢老天爷吧，他的生活不是一部电影，要不那片子会无聊透顶的。等到十万年以后，它可能会成为美国电影仅存的样本。而未来的考古学家就会依此作出判断：在Mark那时代，人们都直接把金枪鱼罐头塞进嘴里，差不多两个礼拜才换一次内衣。）

       不，说真的，Mark Zuckerberg正惦记着僵尸。因为每个人都会想起僵尸嘛。他们这代人早已被灌输僵尸文化，和50年代的孩子们在红色恐怖[1]时经历的没啥两样。

       大概没那么多政治洗脑吧。也没那么多卡通松鼠。

       倒不是说真的会有人 **期待** 未来出现僵尸末日。但假如那成真了， **你** 准备好了吗？

       早上五点，Mark正考虑着这个问题，而他的答案是肯定的。没错，他准备好了。

       Mark拥有蟑螂般的自保技能。好吧，你还记得那天在广场上，他从Cameron Winklevoss那里逃跑了吧？假如Mark能从一个六英寸高的未来奥林匹克运动员手里逃出生天，他就肯定也能从僵尸那里逃走嘛。僵尸们又不是生来就是飞毛腿，（既然提起这个话题，Mark就不得不说一句，僵尸这东西本身就不符合逻辑啊。它们没法从解剖学的角度去衡量。但既然Mark学的是计算机而不是生物，他会把这些肌肉啊骨骼啊之类的问题留给别人去头疼的。留给那些电脑硬盘里头没有三种不同画质的“《僵尸肖恩 _（_ _Shaun of the Dead_ _）_ 》.avi”的人吧。）

       是以，Mark不仅能跑得过一只僵尸，还起码能干掉一只。实际上，他一直对世界末日 **准备充足** 。他早就像一个屌爆了的大Boss那样存了很多罐头食品，他都不怎么需要改变生活方式。

       当然了，他得搬走。等到大部分人的大脑都开始成了僵尸嘴里津津有味的大餐，其他人陷入恐慌，就再也没有任何有组织的劳动力了。他得转移到别的地方，坐等人类文明不可避免地失陷。这真是可悲啊，想想人们在创立文明时花了多少力气吧。五千年的辛苦和反反复复的试错。只不过是出现了一群小小的僵尸，一切都得从头再来。Mark大概得要重新发明一次轮子，还有火——没有了打火机或者火柴，他还真的不知道要怎么点火。（用木头互相摩擦是不是能起到点作用？）。除非他在哪所工厂里头安营扎寨，那些资源迟早都会被他用尽的。

       电力最终也会消失——不再有人在发电厂里干活了。所以Mark得找到一个手摇发电器之类的东西——他都不清楚那玩意长啥样。

       他猜那东西大概靠石油来运作。但他不太确定，所以他还得找家靠得住的店囤点石油。还得囤点书。因为就算Mark能靠金枪鱼罐头、鹰嘴豆和高速网络活得好好的，也扛不住因特网最终会像那些危地马拉天坑那样选择自爆呀。而假如没有其他活人来欣赏，在网上干些绝赞的事情还有啥意思呢？

       Mark的膀胱在此时委婉地向他昭示了自己的存在，让他只好从毯子和缠成一团的笔记本电源线之间把自己绕出来，（这动作需要远超普通人的平衡力，但走运的是，Mark的智商刚好高过普通人那么一点儿）踩着袜子慢吞吞地朝厕所走去。

       “我得在城外找个地方，”他在撒尿时对着镜子里的倒影懒洋洋地开口。

       这声音响得令人不自在。有那么一瞬，Mark以为这会吵醒他的室友。

       他偏了偏头，“得离所有城市都远远的。城市里有的是无人看管的危险品。我敢打赌，你们这群僵尸可不会小心到不被电线绊倒，或是不碰到插座之类的。所以见鬼的，城市肯定会被烧得一片精光。”

       他没有洗手——拜托，这又不会杀了他，而人们也不会因为不知道的事情受到伤害——直接关上灯走回房间。笔记本的背灯因进入休眠模式而暗了下来，也就更没法指望屏幕的光亮能给他照路了。

       Mark忽然意识到屋子里很安静，不是那种奇怪的或彻底的安静——笔记本的硬盘和小冰箱正低声嗡鸣。尽管如此，在周围阒无人声时，那样的动静只会让人感到孤独。

       笔记本和冰箱并不是活物。而这样的安静会让他错觉，除他之外这里已没有其他活生生的人了。

       他把一条膝盖架上床，探头向窗外看去。即使是在周日清晨5点19分，通常你仍能在窗外见到人影。或许是拖着步子一脸自我嫌弃的舍友，或许是那些即将开始日常运动的慢跑者。但此刻，窗外空无一人。视线所及只有人行道和光秃的树木，灰色而泥泞的融雪在昏黄的街灯下映出黑色的起伏。甚至当他竖起耳朵，他能听到远处的铃声，却丝毫无法察觉室友的呼吸声。

       说真的，这还是有点瘆人的。Mark努力抑制自己溜出门好去确认他们仍活着的冲动。

       他曾度过无数个这样的夜晚。那让人毛骨悚然的孤独感对他而言已几近司空见惯。所有人都已陷入熟睡。除了他。

       清醒着。

       想着如何度过僵尸末日。

       独自一人。

       “核电站！”他脱口而出，“我忘了那玩意，见鬼的。假如没人监控核电站，那 **绝对** 会爆炸啊。核辐射能把僵尸干掉吗？”他盘腿坐在窗台上，“要真那样了，我肯定没法活下来。所以我得找到隔绝核辐射的避难所。避难所还要有一扇足够结实的门，毕竟我得在那里待到僵尸把其他人都吃掉为止。要是造了个合格的避难所却被僵尸破门而入，那可真是蛋疼。”

       所以，来列个最终的清单吧：

       一旦僵尸末日到来，Mark Zuckerberg就需要先从第一波爆发的僵尸那里逃走，然后找到一处远离城市的地方。那地方得是在南边，这样他才能应付冬天里的冰和雪。那地方最好能远离任何一个核电站。因为在接下来的600年里，地球都会变成切尔诺贝利那样，而Mark可不想见到这样的景象。那地方得有独立的发电设备和稳定的物资储备，包括食物、饮用水，书本和火。

       “唔……”他开口，“看起来，被僵尸吃掉要省心多了。”

       窗台没有任何回应。Mark再次向中庭望去——没有任何人的动静。什么都没有，像是Mark脑中所想成为了现实——所有人一个挨一个地从人行道离开，从本应住满人的宿舍撤空，直至空无一人，独独留下Mark。这念头让他胳膊上所有的鸡皮疙瘩都立了起来。

       他轻声地“呃”了一声，决定放弃遏止那股冲动。他拿起床垫上的笔记本电脑，从房间里走了出去。

       Eduardo摊手摊脚地陷在沙发里。沙发的长度刚好合适。他的脚趾蜷曲在垫子里，西服外套盖在肩上充当临时毯子，脸上因睡眠而露出松弛的神色。Mark等在一旁，直到确认了Eduardo胸口的起伏，才在他身前的地板上躺了下来。他刻意拿脊背用力撞向沙发的垫子，惊醒了Eduardo。Eduardo发出一声急促的喘息，如同刚从洞穴深处落到地面。

       “Mark？”他的声音粗粝，带着睡意，让那声呼喊听起来像是某个音节而非名字。他自西服外套下伸出手，撑着膝盖借惯性起身。但他的手落下的位置稍微偏了一点，轻扫过Mark的一簇头发。

       他从喉间挤出一声难受的鼾音，听起来清醒了几分，也更像Eduardo了，“你上次洗头是什么时候的事了，Mark，”他低声问。Mark转过头，却正好看到Eduardo磨蹭着指尖，像是在检查他头上的油渍。

       “个人卫生的重要性被社会大众严重高估了。如果到了僵尸末日，那更是完全没有必要的。”Mark打开手上的笔记本电脑。电脑发出呼呼声回到了运行模式，在安静的房间里显得格外响亮。

       “好……吧？”Eduardo回道。

       Mark用余光扫到Eduardo颤动着睫毛，他张开五指，带着睡意穿过Mark发间，指甲漫无目的地搔过Mark的头皮。他动作轻柔，像是下意识所为。

       Eduardo又睡熟了，并没有被Mark为了感受他的陪伴而在地上铺好被子的举动而惊扰。此刻是礼拜天早上5点39分，而Mark再也不惦记那些僵尸了。

       “要在世界末日活下来大概太难了，”他喃喃道，凑得更近好分到Eduardo身上的热量，“人们太需要身边的其他人了。”

 

_每一个人，在生命中的某一刻，都会有那么一次经历。他在半夜醒来，感到自己是孤身一人存于世上。此刻，他不为任何人所爱，未来亦是如此。他再也回不到甜美的梦乡之中，只能终日彷徨地游离在这片无爱的景象中，翘首跂踵着境况会有所好转。但在内心深处，他又不禁怀疑，他将永远得不到爱。在这种情况下，最好的办法就是叫醒另一个人，也让他尝尝这样的滋味。_

——雷蒙•斯尼奇

 

 

 

 

【完结】

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 译注：  
> [1] the Red Scare：美国兴起的反共产主义风潮，分为两段。第一段为1917年~1920年。第二段为1947年起，贯穿整个50年代。在风潮中，美国政府通过制定形形色色的反共政策，使国民接受了国家安全与反共密不可分的思想观念。
> 
> If you like this work, please leave a comment or kudos on antistar_e's page.  
> 如果你喜欢本文，请务必在antistar_e的页面留下评论或kudos。


End file.
